Insecticidal agents are generally effective in repelling, knocking down, and/or killing many disease-carrying insects such as arthropods. For example, Transfluthrin is a vapor-active pyrethroid compound that delivers efficacy against flying arthropods. Solutions of transfluthrin are often used in household products for controlling flying insects, many of which rely on temporary spraying or heat-diffused systems for pyrethroid release or distribution. However, these solutions can produce an unpleasant odor and/or cause respiratory irritation. Currently available devices for delivery of pyrethroid compounds can also be bulky, heavy, and difficult to pack and carry, and often require electricity to heat and/or activate pyrethroid release (e.g., a Liquid Emanatory Device (LED)) or burned (e.g. mosquito coil). Additionally, these solutions and devices often provide an undesirably limited length of time for protection from insects. Accordingly, additional devices and methods are needed.